Meu Deus Me apaixonei!
by Viviane S
Summary: Kagome se apaixona pelo seu melhor amigo no mundo, mas será que essa história vai dar certo ? Será que o seu sentimento é correspondido ?
1. Chapter 1

Meu deus!Me apaixonei!

1ª capítulo

Oi meu nome é Kagome Higurashi e a história que eu vou lhe contar agora vai te fazer rir (muito), chorar, berrar, se "estressar" com as idiotices do Inuyasha e, enfim, você certamente vai gostar!

Kagome: Oi Sango!

Sango: Oi Kagome!Tudo bem com você?

Kagome: Tudo!E com você?

Sango: Também!E eu queria te perguntar duas coisas: 1ª você viu o Miroku?2ª É verdade que você e o Kouga estão namorando?

Kagome: Sim, é verdade que eu e o Kouga estamos namorando. Foi o Inu que te contou né?Aquele linguarudo!

Sango: Sim, foi o Inu, mas você não me respondeu sobre o Miroku!

Kagome: Ta!Eu vi sim o Miroku!Ele foi para o pátio lá de trás!

Sango: Ta!Valeu!Parabéns!Tchau!

Kagome: Sango!Hahaha!Sempre vigiando o Miroku!Com medo de ele ficar com...

(?): Oi Kagome!Ta falando sozinha?

Kagome: Oi Sesshoumaru!Tudo bem contigo?

Sesshoumaru: Tudo e com você?Pelo visto com você não ta, pra você ta falando sozinha!Hahaha!

Kagome: Seu idiota! – disse empurrando o ombro dele

Sesshoumaru: Cadê seu novo namoradinho, hein?

Kagome: Aquele linguarudo do Inuyasha!Eu pego ele, a se pego! - coloquei as mãos na cintura

Sesshoumaru: Tchau!Já vai começar a minha aula!

Kagome: A aula!EU TINHA ESQUECIDO DA AULA!Tchau! – despedi-me dando um beijo na bochecha de Sesshoumaru

Já no inicio da aula

Professor: Está é a nova aluna, a Kikyou – quando a Kikyou apareceu o Inuyasha arregalou os olhos.

Inuyasha: Kagome, a ela é linda! – disse ao meu ouvido, não sei porque, mas senti um arrepio – ela é perfeita, linda, maravilhosa...Não acha?

Kagome: Não acho ela nem um pouco perfeita, não gostei dela! – eu não sei o que me deu naquela hora, mas não fui com a cara dela.

Inuyasha: Ta com ciúme dela Kagome?Ta com medo de que ela me roube de você?

Kagome: Não é nada disso!Esqueceu que o Kouga é meu namorado, e eu só não gostei dela e pronto!

Professor: Inuyasha, Kagome, calados! – disse o professor irritado – Kikyou, pode sentar-se ali atrás – apontando para a carteira atrás da de Inuyasha.

Após a aula Kouga me acompanhou até a minha casa, o convidei pra entrar, mas ele disse que tinha que estudar para a prova de geometria que teria amanhã.

Como Inuyasha mora ao meu lado e nós somos da mesma classe, fui até a casa dele para ajudá-lo a estudar pra prova de literatura, que seria amanhã.

(?): Oi Kagome!Entre por favor!

Kagome: Oi Izaioy!Obrigada!O Inuyasha está?

Izaioy: Sim ele está no quarto estudando.

Kagome: Obrigada mais uma vez senhora Izaioy!

Izaioy: Não a de quer Kagome!

Indo até o quarto do Inu eu escutei uma voz feminina bem familiar e não era da tevê!Era a voz da Kikyou, aquela oleosa estava ajudando o Inu a estudar!Sem pensar duas vezes entrei no quarto.

Kagome: Oi Inu, oi Kikyou!Só vim devolver o livro de literatura que você deixou lá em casa ontem à noite!Tchau!

Logo em seguida me escondi atrás da porta e escutei a conversa dos dois.

Kikyou: Você esteve na casa dela ontem à noite?

Inuyasha: Sim nós estávamos assistindo um filme. O que tem de mais?

Kikyou: O que tem de mais, o que tem de mais?

Inuyasha: É. O que tem de mais?Ela é minha amiga.

Kikyou: Você é um mulherengo mesmo né?Tchau!

Inuyasha: A é?Então ta!Tchau!

Kikynojo (apelido que eu dei pra ela), saiu e Inuyasha foi atrás dela, ele viu que eu ainda não tinha ido embora e veio logo reclamando comigo!

Inuyasha: Kagome como você pode fazer uma coisa dessas?

Kagome: Eu fiz o que dessa vez hein?

Inuyasha: Nada, só estragou o meu relacionamento com a minha deusa!

Kagome: Sua deusa?Agora ela é a sua deusa?A me poupe Inu, me poupe!

Inuyasha: Ta, ta, ta!Talvez eu esteja exagerando!

Kagome: Talvez?

Inuyasha: Ta!Eu estou exagerando, mas é que...

Kagome: Eu só vim devolver seu livro, na verdade eu vim ajudá-lo a estudar e devolver o seu livro, mas como ela já estava fazendo a primeira parte eu só devolvi o seu livro!

Inuyasha: Ta, me desculpe por ser tão ignorante.

Kagome: Vai logo atrás dela!

Inuyasha: Ta!Obrigado!


	2. Chapter 2

Meu deus!Me apaixonei!

2ª capítulo

No dia seguinte

Acordei, pulei da cama, já ia chegar atrasada, falta 15 minutos para eu entrar, vesti correndo o meu uniforme verde, me penteei, escovei os dentes...Não dava tempo de tomar banho, mas isso eu faço quando chegar, no almoço!

Kagome: Ai!Vou chegar atrasada! – corri o máximo que consegui, mas cheguei atrasada de novo! Bati na porta o professor de informática me olhou e disse – Fora! – resumindo, já não podia assistir à aula porque cheguei atrasada, dei uma breve olhada para dentro da sala. Vi a Sango, o Miroku, o Kouga, a Kikynojo...E o Inuyasha?Sai da porta, andei pelo corredor, depois fui à sala de artes, e por fim ao pátio, sentei debaixo de uma árvore.

Pack!

Kagome: Ai a minha cabeça!Quem foi o...

(?): Kagome!Kagome!Aqui em cima! – Olhei para cima e lá estava o Inu, sentado em um galho, todo fofo daquele jeito de sempre.

Kagome: Inuyasha!Sai daí!Vem falar comigo! – ele desceu – O que estava fazendo ali em cima?Porque não está na aula?

Inuyasha: É que a Kikyou espalhou um boato na escola...

Kagome: Que boato?

Inuyasha: Que eu não sei beijar - sussurrou

Kagome: O que?Fala mais alto!

Inuyasha: De que eu não sei beijar!

Kagome: Ela já te beijou pra saber se você sabe beijar?

Inuyasha: Já!

Kagome: Ta...Eu já sei!Eu te ajudo.

Inuyasha: Como você vai me ajudar?

Kagome: Vou te ensinar a beijar oras, vou te ensinar a conquistar as garotas, do que nós gostamos, e essas coisas!

Inuyasha: Ora!Eu não preciso disso!

Kagome: Precisa sim!E precisa muito!

Inuyasha: Ta, ta, ta!

Kagome Oo: Ah Inuyasha!As aulas!Já começou o segundo horário!Não vão nos deixar entrar em mais nenhuma aula...Vamos para a minha casa?

Inuyasha: Bora!

Chegando lá em casa, o Inu assaltou a geladeira literalmente!Nunca vi uma pessoa comer tanto na minha vida!Ele fez um banquete!Sanduíche de presunto, de frango, de mussarela, de salame, vegetariano, big tasty, pizza, refrigerante e olhe que ele achou tudo isso na geladeira, menos os sanduíches, os sandubas ele que montou...

Kagome: Então vamos começar as aulinhas?

Inuyasha: Vamos!

Kagome: Primeiro eu tenho que te ensinar a beijar...

Inuyasha: A mais isso eu já sei!

Kagome: É até parece!Então que motivo a Kikyou teria para dizer que você beija mal?

Inuyasha: Talvez porque ela tenha se estressado comigo por sua causa!

Kagome: Ta, ta, ta!Vamos logo!

Inuyasha: Ta, eu vou treinar aonde?Numa maçã, numa laranja, no que?

Kagome: Em mim!Você vai treinar em mim!

Inuyasha: Oo Mas, mas...

Kagome: Ora, vamos!Você é meu amigo!Não vai significar nada!

Inuyasha: Ta, tudo bem, já que você esta dizendo...

Ele me beijou, e, realmente ele não beijava bem, mas depois foi melhorando...De repente o beijo dele passou de um beijo suave e delicado, para um beijo selvagem, não sei, acho que ele estava entusiasmado com o fato de me beijar...Tão entusiasmado que mordeu o meu pescoço!

Kagome: Inuyasha para!Para!Ta me machucando!

Inuyasha: óò Desculpe-me Kagome!

Kagome: Inuyasha acho que você se entusiasmou com esse negocio de treinar em mim...Seria melhor numa maçã ou numa laranja...

Inuyasha: Kagome, você sabe que eu já te amei muito...**(N/A: nuss!que declaração de amor!)**Eu fico mesmo entusiasmado com esse papo de te beijar...

Kagome: Inu – disse segurando a mão de Inuyasha – eu sei disso e gosto muito de você, mas é isso que eu quero te ensinar, a beijar! Sinceramente, você não sabe beijar o pescoço das meninas...

Inuyasha: Ta, então me ensine!

Kagome: Como?

Inuyasha: Beija o meu pescoço.

Kagome: Ra, não sei se você percebeu, mas eu sou uma menina!

Inuyasha: Eu sei e daí?

Kagome: Meninas não sabem beijar o pescoço dos meninos, os meninos é que beijam o pescoço das meninas!

Inuyasha: Por que você não disse antes?Eu não sabia...

Kagome: Vamos parar de bater papo e vamos treinar!

Inuyasha: Ta!

Nós ficamos horas e horas treinando o beijo, não só no pescoço, mas na boca também...Logo no final da primeira aula, ele já estava "craque"!

Inuyasha: Iai Kagome?Já estou bom nisso ou não?Hahaha!

Kagome: Ta!Hahaha!

Inuyasha: Iai?A gente vai fazer o que agora? ...

Kagome: A gente pode assistir um filme, que tal?

Inuyasha: Ótima idéia!Que filme a gente vai assistir?

Kagome: Ontem eu loquei um DVD na locadora, e acabei esquecendo de assistir o filme...Que tal a gente assistir ele juntos?

Inuyasha: Qual é o tal filme?

Kagome: Deixa eu ver...

Kagome desceu as escadas e se dirigiu à mesinha de centro da sala, com Inuyasha logo atrás dela.

Kagome: Bem, aqui está! – disse mostrando o DVD

Inuyasha: Esse? – disse fazendo uma cara de nojo –Infantil demais para a minha praia!

Kagome: Infantil demais para a sua praia?! – disse Kagome com as mãos na cintura, em uma delas, ela segurava o DVD – Ta dando uma de machão agora é?

Inuyasha: XD Nada disso! – disse rindo – É só que esse filme: "As meninas Super Poderosas 2" – riscando aspas no ar – É muitoooooooooooooo infantil!

Kagome: Não acho... ¬¬' – disse com os braços cruzados e olhando a capa do DVD que estava em sua mão esquerda

Inuyasha: Sabe de uma coisa? – disse com cara de que tinha uma idéia – Se locou ontem...

Kagome:...? – com cara de ansiosa e curiosa

Inuyasha:... É pra devolver hoje. Estou certo?

Kagome: É MESMO! VAMOS RÁPIDINHO SENÃO EU VOU TER QUE PAGAR MUTA! – disse com os olhos arregalados e correndo para a porta

Inuyasha: Kagome me espere!

Chegando na locadora...

Kagome: MOÇA!MOÇA! AQUI ESTÁ O DVD QUE EU LOQUEI ONTEM! – disse cansando – NÃO ME FAÇA PAGAR MUTA NÃO! POR FAVOR! EU CHEGUEI A TEMPO!

Moça: Sim Kagome, você chegou a tempo. Não vai ter que pagar muta não.

Inuyasha: Kagome me espere! – disse entrando na locadora – você não deixou eu terminar de falar!

Kagome: Então fale! – disse ainda cansando

Inuyasha: Devolva o DVD, e loque outro que nós dois gostemos. Era isso que eu queria dizer, mas você não deixou eu terminar de falar...

Kagome: IIIIIII! – disse com cara de que tinha feito coisa errada e que sabia que Inuyasha não ia gostar nada nada daquilo

Inuyasha: IIIIIII! O que? – disse meio desconfiado

Kagome: Eu já tinha pagado o DVD, e não pensei em locar outro então...

Inuyasha:...Então você não trouxe a carteira não é?

Kagome: É... – disse meio surpresa por ele não ter ficado furioso – e agora?

Inuyasha: Deixa que eu pago

Kagome: É sério?

Inuyasha: Claro, mas eu tenho que gostar pra pagar, ok?

Kagome: Ok n.n!

Nós revistamos a locadora de cima a baixo. Mas foi em vão, não achamos um filme que gostemos e que não tínhamos assistido ainda. Até que...


	3. Chapter 3

Meu deus!Me apaixonei!

3ª capítulo

Kouga: Moça desculpe-me!Eu só lembrei de devolver agora. De quanto é a muta? – ele parou subitamente ao me ver na locadora de mãos dadas com o Inuyasha **(N/A: a Kagome estava de mãos dadas com o Inuyasha OO?) **– Kagome?O que você está fazendo de mãos dadas com esse cachorro pulguento?

Inuyasha: Não fale de mim assim seu lobo fedido!

Kagome: Não briguem, por favor! – disse largando a mão de Inuyasha e indo segurar Kouga para não avançar

Percebi tristeza no olhar do Inuyasha ao ver eu fazer isso, mas não sabia o porque, afinal, ele gostava da Kikynojo, não é mesmo?Cada um tinha seus respectivos "casinhos amorosos" e tudo mais. Porque ficaria triste com o fato?

Inuyasha: Kouga...Desculpa ok?Foi mal mesmo...

Kouga: O que?Eu to com febre? – coloca as costas da mão sobre a testa – Não, não é isso...Mas eu juro que ouvi você se desculpar!

Inuyasha: Pois é, eu me desculpei...-diz abaixando a cabeça

Kouga: Mas você nunca se desculpa, seu orgulho fala mais alto, sempre!

Inuyasha: Dessa vez não. Não quero brigar...

Kouga: Ta bom...-se virou para mim - Kagome, eu só vim devolver um filme, tenho que ir vou estudar um pouco, sabe como é, semana de provas...

Kagome: Sei sim Kouga - digo beijando sua bochecha – Agora vou locar um filme e ir para casa também – disse, literalmente, empurrando ele para fora da locadora.

Kouga: Ei, ei mocinha! – disse se virando para mim (de novo) – Eu preciso primeiro pagar a muta, depois eu vou estudar – ele falou isso com uma cara de desconfiado, que fingi não perceber...

Kagome: Ah!É mesmo!Eu esqueci...

Estou na dúvida...O que sinto pelo Kouga?E pelo Inuyasha?Porque quase expulsei meu namorado da locadora, que só pra constar, não é minha?E porque, porque estava de mãos dadas com o Inuyasha e nem percebi?Foi tão natural assim?

O Kouga devolveu o DVD, pagou a muta, se despediu de mim com um selinho e foi embora. Durante essa "sessão despedida", o Inuyasha ficou calado sentado em um banquinho que tinha no fundo da locadora, assistindo tudo de camarote...

Kagome:...Podemos voltar a escolher o filme?

Inuyasha: Claro que sim!

Escolhemos Todo Mundo Em Pânico 4 e fomos para minha casa, que só para constar, fica ao lado da locadora n. . Chagando lá em casa, atacamos a geladeira como sempre. Preparamos sandubas, colocamos sorvete, refrigerante e tudo que tínhamos direito. Depois fomos para meu quarto e colocamos o filme no DVD.

Minha cama é de casal, então ficamos na mesma cama. A TV é de plasma, sou chique bem!Quando o filme começou, a pipoca que tínhamos preparado já estava no meio, mas nós tínhamos também: barras de chocolate, balas, chicletes e pirulitos para o resto do filme.

O filme, na minha opinião, é ótimo!Uma comédia aterrorizante XD!Nas horas que ri, acabei chorando; nas horas de susto, abraçava Inuyasha bem forte, o que fazia nós dois ruborizarmos...

Kagome: Gomenasai!

Inuyasha: Tudo bem... - da uma olhada na TV, depois volta a encarar-me - Kagome...

Kagome: Sim...?

Ele não me deu uma resposta em palavras, mas me deu um lindo beijo, um beijo suave, um beijo que Kouga nunca me deu.

Kagome: Inuyasha, nós não devemos – digo me separando de seus lábios.

Inuyasha: Porque não? – foi quando ele parou e fez uma cara de: "Ah é! Você tem namorado..." – Você ama o Kouga?

Kagome:... – devo admitir, nessa, ele me pegou de surpresa! – Não tenho certeza...

Inuyasha: Então porque não fica comigo?

Kagome: Porque eu não posso fazer isso Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: Porque não? – nossa!Hoje ele ta fazendo tantas perguntas!

Kagome: Porque...Na quinta série, eu tive uma colega chamada Inochi. Ela gostava de um menino e ele dela, ai ele a pediu em namoro, ela aceitou. Só que ela nunca tinha beijado, e ele era 3 anos mais velho, ela ficou insegura e terminou. Depois de umas semanas, ela se apaixonou por um outro garoto, da sala do ex-namorado. A amizade acabou por isso.

Inuyasha: O que isso tem haver Óõ?

Kagome: Ele ficou achando que ela terminou para ficar com seu colega, que ela só usou ele para se aproximar. Não quero que isso aconteça comigo, não quero perder minha amizade com o Kouga.

Inuyasha: Quer dizer que você prefere a amizade dele ao meu amor?

Kagome: Não!Não é nada disso, é que...

Inuyasha: É que o que Kagome?É que o que? – disse já alterado, ficando em pé na cama.

Kagome: INUYASHA, EU TE AMO TA BOM?MAS NÃO POSSO FICAR COM VOCÊ! – me levantei, aquele hanyou estava me dando nos nervos!

Inuyasha: PORQUE? – ele abaixou a cabeça – Se me ama porque não larga o Kouga e fica comigo K-Chan?

Ao escutar o Inuyasha me chamando de K-Chan, corei. Desde a 6ª série ele não me chamava assim** (N/A: só pra constar, eles estão na 8ª).**Não tive como resistir. Abracei-o com força, com toda força que encontrei dentro de mim.

Kagome: Eu te amo Inu-Kun, eu te amo demais, mas você nunca reparou. Sempre da em cima de outras meninas na minha frente, está apaixonado pela Kikyou, que, diz Sango, ser minha cópia cuspida e escarrada. – dei uma pausa – Isso machuca, machuca saber que o menino que eu amo não me ama. – uma lágrima rolou pela minha face

Inuyasha: K-Chan – ele levantou meu rosto com o indicador em meu queixo e limpou a lágrima da minha face – eu sempre te amei, mas achava que você não me correspondia, por isso, tentava te esquecer com outras meninas. Por isso gosto da Kikyou, ela me lembra você.

Kagome:...

Inuyasha: Mas ela não é que nem você. Ela nunca vai ser que nem você.

Nós nos beijamos novamente, mas esse beijo não foi tão suave, foi mais apaixonado, com a cara do Inu-Kun.

Acabou que ele dormiu lá em casa, no quarto de hospedes. Na manhã seguinte fomos juntos pra escola, ia ser um dia muito longo!

Kagome: Tchau Inu-Kun, nos vemos na sala.

Inuyasha: Ok K-Chan.

Nos separamos. Eu fui falar com o Kouga e ele foi conversar com o Miroku.

Acabei encontrando o Kouga no laboratório. Ele tinha aulas de laboratório nas quintas no primeiro horário.

Kagome: Kouga?Bom dia.

Kouga: Bom dia Kagome n.n.

Kagome: Kouga, preciso falar uma coisa séria com você.

Kouga: Tudo bem. É sobre o que?

Kagome: Nós dois...Não ta dando certo, sabe?

Kouga: Você ta terminando?

Kagome: To... – digo cabisbaixa

Kouga: Ta certo...Mas podemos ser amigos né?

Kagome: Claro que sim n.n!

Terminei há muito tempo esse capitulo, mas tinha perdido ele no PC, é isso mesmo, perdido!Eu não lembrava onde tinha salvo xD !!


	4. Chapter 4

Meu deus!Me apaixonei!

4ª capítulo

Sai do laboratório. Achei meio estranho o modo como o Kouga reagiu. Achei que ele ia resmungar, gritar e fazer um escândalo, mas não, ele aceitou calma e normalmente, que bom n.n!

No caminho para a sala, encontrei com a Sango e contei o ocorrido.

Sango: O que?Você terminou com o Kouga?

Kagome: Não, eu terminei com o ET que foi pra lua ¬¬" – a burrice da Sango as vezes me assusta e irrita - Eu não acabei de falar isso Sango?

Sango: Ai, credo!Ta de TPM ¬¬"...Eu quis dizer: Porque você terminou com o Kouga?

Kagome: Já não te falei que gosto do Inu-Kun?

Sango: Sim, mas...Você vai ficar sozinha esperando o Inuyasha te notar, enquanto poderia ter o Kouga ao seu lado pra te confortar?

Kagome: Não, sua boba!Chaga aqui... – ela chegou perto de mim e eu cochichei no ouvido dela.

Sango: OO Oh, My God!!!!!!!!!!

Kagome: É isso ai, mas bico calado, ok?

Sango: Sim, capitã! – e fez aquele cumprimento de marujo, o que nos fez cair na gargalhada.

As risadas e fofocas diárias foram interrompidas pelo sinal.

Kagome & Sango: O SINAL!

Fomos correndo para a sala e dessa vez chegamos a tempo.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Um mês. Um mês de "namoro escondido" com o Inuyasha. Se bem que, não é namoro escondido. Nós saímos normalmente. Nós nos beijamos normalmente. Só evitamos nos beijar na escola para não chamar a atenção...Mas mesmo assim, este foi o melhor mês de minha vida!

Nós fomos ao cinema, ao parque de diversões e vários lugares divertidos. E o fofo do Inu-Kun até me deu presente de aniversário de um mês de namoro, que romântico n.n!

OoOoO Flash Back On OoOoO

Kagome: Já posso abrir os olhos?

Inuyasha: Não!Não abra os olhos ainda.

Kagome: Poxa, você ta me deixando curiosa Inu-Kun!

Inuyasha: Pode abrir agora.

Lá estava, à minha frente, uma caixinha felpuda aberta, da cor vinho, com um lindo anel dentro.

Kagome: Inuyasha!É lindo demais! – disse retirando suave e cuidadosamente o anel de dentro da caixinha.

Inuyasha: Ainda bem que gostou. Pedi para o Sesshoumaru comprar, mas você sabe como ele é chato e ficou perguntando por...

Não deixei ele dizer mais nenhuma palavra. Imagine você, recebendo um anel de diamantes de um lindo hanyou de cabelos prateados e orelhinhas felpudas e ele ainda está reclamando!?Eu não pude resistir, e taquei-lhe um beijo.

OoOoO Flash Back Off OoOoO

Pode me chamar de atirada, boba romântica ou agarradora de hanyous, mas você sabe como eu sou né?Se não sabe, já deveria saber a essa altura do campeonato: Eu gosto de demonstrar carinho quando estou feliz, e naquela hora eu estava explodindo de felicidade n.n.

Ah!Já ia me esquecendo de contar uma coisa não muito legal que aconteceu na segunda semana de namoro...O Kouga descobriu por que, ou melhor, por quem eu terminei com ele, e ai você já deve imaginar a confusão que deu, né?

OoOoO Flash Back On OoOoO

Estávamos lá: Eu, Inu-Kun, Sango, Miroku, Rin e Sesshoumaru. Um encontro triplo na danceteria. Com direito a milk shake, banana splish, bomba de chocolate, cheese burger, hot dog e tudo que é comestível e que se encontra numa danceteria** (N/A: por acaso, em danceteria tem lanchonete? Porque eu nunca fui em uma, ai eu inventei essas coisas todas... quem já foi em uma, onegai, me diga em review: o que tem numa danceteria?)**.

Quando eu e o Inuyasha estávamos dançando uma das melhores músicas da noite, o Kouga entra com um grupinho de amigos na danceteria.

Bankotsu: Ei Kouga, aquela ali não é a Kagome?

Kouga: Onde? – nossos olhares se cruzam. Meu olhar cheio de medo e receio, o dele cheio de raiva e ciúmes. – É ela mesma, pera que eu vou lá – disse tentando parecer calmo.

Bankotsu: Isso não vai dar certo... – cochichou no ouvido de Jakotsu, que se aproveitou da situação e passou a mão na bunda de Bankotsu.

Kouga: Kagome! – disse vindo em minha direção

Kagome: O...Oi Kouga...

Inuyasha me abraçou de costas, pela cintura, o que fez Kouga soltar fumaça pelas orelhas **(N/A: imaginem a cena xD)**.

Kouga: Estou decepcionado, sabia?

Inuyasha: Com o que, seu lobo fedido?

Kagome: Inu-Kun, por favor, não comece.

Inuyasha: Ta K-Chan, mas só porque você pediu... – deu um olhar assassino para Kouga enquanto se soltava de minha cintura.

Kouga: O fato desse cachorro pulguento não me bater não vai me deixar menos decepcionado com você Kagome.

Kagome: Decepcionado?Comigo?Porque?

Kouga: Porque você me trocou por esse – fitou Inuyasha de cima a baixo – cachorro imundo.

Kagome: Kouga, ele não é um cachorro imundo.

Kouga: Tanto faz. Isso me magoou...

Kagome: Ah Kouga... – abracei-o – Não fique assim, tem muitas meninas bonitas que estão aos seus pés.

Inuyasha nos lançou um olhar cheio de ciúmes e raiva, então tive que me separar do Kouga.

Kouga: Mas eu quero você, Kagome.

Inuyasha: Primeiro, ela não é objeto pra você querer e segundo, ela é minha namorada.

Kouga: O que?

Eu fiquei de olhos arregalados, porque, bem, o Inu-Kun já tinha dito que nós estávamos juntos várias e várias vezes, mas nunca tinha dito que nós éramos namorados...

Miroku: Kouga vem cá – eles foram pra um canto da danceteria e sentaram-se em umas cadeiras brancas em volta de uma mesa de madeira – A Kagome não gosta de você, ela ama o Inuyasha, se conforme e pare de perturbar o namoro dos dois, ok?

Kouga: Mas Miroku, eu cheguei primeiro. Eu a pedi em namoro e ela termina comigo pra ficar com ele?Isso não é justo!

Miroku: Eu te entendo, mas ela estava mesmo era tentando esquecer o Inuyasha contigo, sabe?

Não pude ouvir o resto da conversa, pois Rin e Sango me puxaram para o outro canto da danceteria e nós sentamos em umas cadeiras rosa claro em volta de uma mesinha de vidro, mas percebi que depois daquilo o Kouga e o grupinho dele foram para outro lugar.

OoOoO Flash Back Off OoOoO

Graças a Deus que o Miroku estava lá, porque eu sabia que se ele não se intrometesse, Kouga e Inuyasha estariam no hospital até agora -.-"...

Tem a Kikyou também. Aquela megera tentou separar a gente essa semana.

OoOoO Flash back On OoOoO

Kagura: Você não sabe, amiga, o Inuyasha te trocou pela Kagome!

Kikyou: Kagura, eu que terminei com ele, então ele não me trocou. Mas ele vai ver só por estar ficando com aquelazinha...

Kagura: O que você vai fazer dessa vez?

Kikyou: Eu vou – cochichou no ouvido de Kagura – e depois... – cochichou mais e a Kagura abafou uma risadinha idiota.

Depois de uns 20 minutos, lá vem a Kikyou...

Kikyou: Olá Kagome, bom dia – disse toda falsa.

Kagome: Bom dia, Kikyou... – estava desconfiada...Mas o que podia fazer, dar um escândalo?

Kikyou: Iai Inuyasha?Já soube da festinha que vou dar lá em casa hoje à noite?

Inuyasha: Não, porque?

Kikyou: Kagome, eu não acredito que você não convidou seu namoradinho, eu pedi para você convidá-lo por mim.

Kagome: Mas eu nem sabia dessa festa, Kikyou.

Inuyasha: Kikyou, você está pirando?

Kikyou: Imagine eu, pirando. Quem está pirando é sua namorada, eu falei com ela ontem, na aula de informática.

Inuyasha: Mas ela pode só ter esquecido – virou-se para mim - você esqueceu né, K-Chan?

Kagome: Ela não me falou nada, Inuyasha.

Kikyou: Ta, ta. Se sua namorada não quer que você vá à festa, eu entendo. Tchau.

Ela deu as costas e foi se embora.

Inuyasha: Porque você não quer que eu vá à festa da Kikyou?

Kagome: Não é que eu não queira, é que eu não sabia que ela ia dar uma festa. Ela deve ta mentindo pra gente.

Inuyasha: Porque ela faria isso?

Kagome: Porque eu não quereria que você fosse à festa dela?

Inuyasha: Sei lá.

Kagome: Acredite em mim, eu não sei sobre festa nenhuma.

Inuyasha: Eu não disse que não acreditava em você Kagome. Não ponha palavras na minha boca.

Kagome: Aff, eu não quis dizer isso...

Inuyasha: Bora esquecer isso, ta bom?

Kagome: Por mim tudo bem.

A Kikyou ficou assistindo tudo de camarote com a Kagura, mas eu não entendi uma coisa: o que elas queriam com aquilo?No dia seguinte descobri.

Kagura: Oi Kagome!A festa de ontem foi massa, né?E eu vi você dançando com o Kouga... – falou enquanto passava por mim com a Kikyou, o que fez o Inuyasha olhar-me com cara de decepção.

Inuyasha: Você não disse que não sabia de festa nenhuma?

Kagome: Mas eu não fui a nenhuma festa ontem à noite.

Inuyasha: Não é o que está parecendo.

Kagome: Você prefere acreditar na Kikyou?

Inuyasha: Mas a Kagura...

Kagome: A Kagura é a cumplicezinha da Kikyou em tudo e você sabe disso, Inuyasha. Não acredito que você prefere acreditar nelas do que em mim, estou decepcionada com você.

Inuyasha: Gomen, K-Chan, mas você não atendia o celular ontem à noite, a Kikyou falou na festa e agora a Kagura vem com esse papo do Kouga...

Kagome: 1º você deveria acreditar mais em mim, 2º eu disse pra você que eu não sabia de festa nenhuma, 3º como eu dançaria com o Kouga, se eu terminei com ele pra ficar com você? e 4º você sabe que a Kagura é cúmplice da Kikyou.

Inuyasha: Gomen, gomen – se ajoelha – gomen, K-Chan, gomen, mil vezes gomen.

Kagome: Tudo bem, tudo bem, seu bobo!Agora se levante, - olho ao redor – todo mundo está olhando pra gente.

OoOoO Flash Back Off OoOoO

Ela não conseguiu, não, melhor, ela só fez o meu laço com o Inuyasha ficar mais forte. Sabe de uma coisa?Eu não sei como, nem quando me apaixonem por aquele hanyou bobo, só sei que o amo demais, mais do que minha própria vida e estou disposta a correr todos os riscos para ficar com ele para sempre. Agora, não sei se ele também está, mas vou aproveitar cada instante com ele, porque cada minuto que passa é uma chance de mudar tudo para sempre.

FIM

OoOoOoOoOoO

Iai pessoal, o que acharam?É a primeira fic que termino. Eu sei, eu sei, fiz só 4 capítulos muito corridos e curtos, mas é que to sem tempo, nem to escrevendo nas outras fics, só to terminando logo porque essa daqui eu comecei como uma brincadeira e não queria deixar sem fim, sabe?

Kissus

Sayonara


End file.
